


Becoming a Family doesn't get easier.

by RoselineSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Mentioned Pedophilia, Please be careful of triggers while reading., mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian had been in Houston Texas checking on a specific part of the empire, the drug trafficking part. Jim had been suspecting that it was a front for human trafficking for some time and he had been worried about the fact that there was children that could get hurt. This was the only thing that Jim actually cared about when it came to doing things properly and according to the law and it was making sure children were safe and not involved in their dangerous world. Though his views were about to change. Jim had just gotten out of the shower when he received a text message from Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problems with the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is adapted from a RP so the point of view switches from paragraph to paragraph. Credit goes to Mormorfamily (Tumblr) and indiejustice (Tumblr)

We have an issue with the Reyes Cartel. SM

They’re trafficking children, Jim. Walters found it when he was going through their records. They tried to hide it from you. SM

What?! JM

Bring any kids in their warehouse to my mansion safe-house and bring the men to my warehouse. This is nor a personal problem I need to deal with. JM

[Delayed] Boss, we missed the last kids by an hour. I’m sorry, Jim, but Reyes had them on planes by the time we arrived. There’s only one little girl, and she’s not in great shape. SM

Bring her to my flat then. JM

But bring the men to the warehouse. JM

I hate trafficking of children. JM

Yes, Sir. I’ll get her to bed and join you at the warehouse in twenty. Ill leave Holende in charge at home. SM

God Jim, she’s only seven! SM

We will think about what to do with her when she is better. I’ll be at the warehouse in five minutes. Ian is pulling the torture equipment in the case behind me. This will be fun. :D JM

I’m glad you’ll enjoy yourself tonight. Should I bring dinner and some wine for you? SM

Yes, Chinese from the restaurant near our house. It’s going to be a long night. Make sure Holende knows if he hurts that little girl, I will be feeding him his own penis. JM

Holende’s a good kid. He’s nineteen and babysits his nephews every Saturday. He’s also scared shitless by you and won’t let her even bonk her head on the cabinet. Do you want chicken or fish? SM

Chicken. Not in the mood for fish. JM

            Settling the little girl into his and Jim’s flat in Houston, Sebastian left Holende in charge with the warning from Jim before he went to pick up Chinese. He made his way to the warehouse just ouside the city, looking forward to the evening. Sebastian might be a bastard and Jim might be a sociopath, but they weren’t evil. Children shouldn’t be victims of depraved adults. It was disgusting that men could hurt children that were usually already victims of poverty, shit parents, and crappy schools. The little girl he’d found had been Reyes’s personal… ‘pet’. How disgusting. It would be a pleasure to watch Jim cut off his balls and feed them to him.

Jim was directing his men when Sebastian came into the room, each of Reyes’s men were in separate rooms so Jim could have fun with each of them individually and Reyes was strapped to a metal table in a special room they barely used, which Jim was looking forward to getting to use. He looked over at Sebastian and he grinned. “Hey Sebby. I see you brought dinner.” He grins, putting on the plastic apron that one of his men was handing him. “His men first, I’m gonna make him wait and stew, it’s fun.” He grinned before he pauses. “Did you bring a picture of her so I can see her?” He asks.

Sebastian nodded, silently kissing his husband and handing over Jim’s takeout bag to one of the men so they could go and lay it out so they could eat while torturing. “She’s just turned seven and her name is Maria Sofia and she’s from Mexico City. Her parents were murdered for their addition to Reyes’s meth, and she has been with Reyes since she turned five. She said she doesn’t want to be Maria, that’s what Reyes called her, so she wants to just be Sofia for now.” He tells him, smiling at his husband. “So, how many men get the Jim Moriarty special before Reyes? Are you wanting my help or do you just want me to sit and clean my gun in front of Reyes until you get over there?”

Jim pauses for a moment. “Then we call her Sofia if that is what she wants.” He says, standing on his toes and he kisses Sebastian. “I have another…different idea.” He says, taking another plastic apron and handing it over to Sebastian. “I’ll ask questions, we can torture and eat dinner in alternation. I’m starving to the point I could eat a cow…” He grins softly. “Alive.” He adds.

Sebastian smiled almost manically. “Anything you need, Boss. Just make sure to feed me a few bites of dinner.” Sebastian replied, excited at the chance to show off to his husband. “Any special requests for the night? I know you like neat and tidy, but I’m thinking we let most of them live without their balls. Dr. Salisco can be here in ten minutes and make sure they don’t die from blood loss or an infection.”

Jim laughs slightly, shaking his head and tilting it back to look at Sebastian. “No, no. I have a new doctor that I’m going to call.” He says, taking out the top container of oodles and wrapping some on a fork and feeding them to his husband before he puts the container down so he could call Dr. Rose Franklin. “She… isn’t squeamish about blood like Dr. Salisco is…” Jim tells Sebastian.

Sebastian let out a hearty chuckle. “Whoever heard of a doctor that’s squeamish about blood?” He accepts the noodles, pulling Jim in for another kiss. Torture always made them a little horny, holding his husbands face between his hands, Sebastian stared into his dark eyes. “Promise me I get to fuck you tonight. You’re just so fucking hot when you’re out for blood!” Sebastian tells him, diving in for another kiss. “Rose Franklin.” He says, repeating the name he had heard Jim speak into the phone as they walked to the room where the first victim was being held. “She’s the surgeon who does the freaky body modification shit, right? Like elf ears and extreme plastic surgery? Devil tongues and shit?”

Jim held up a hand to quiet Sebastian as he was listening to the doctor on the phone, happy and eager to come in. He ended the call and looked over at Sebastian. “Ah… Yes, she does. She came to me after the family of one of her clients threatened to put her in jail. I wiped her off the radar and now she lives under my nice salary right near our apartment.” He tells him, smirking as he looked over at the victim, not caring about the fact that they were talking about him, he would most likely not survive for long. “And of course you can fuck me tonight.” He adds, watching as Ian rolls the table of tools into the room, the murder husbands dinner sitting on the side of the cart where it was easily assessable as they worked.

Sebastian could feel himself already getting hard and he gulped down some water before making his way over to the table. “What’s first boss? Should I stick the electric cattle prod up his ass or just jump into chopping off his balls? We are in Texas, I could always practice my lassoing and hog tie this little shit.”

“Let’s wait until the doctor gets here so just eat dinner.” He says, holding up a fork so Sebastian could eat off of it. “Besides, I like watching him squirm.” He says, “And Rose is keen to help us not only in the medical sense but also in the torturing of these men.” He puts a forkful into his own mouth. “You’ll get lots of turns though Tiger.” He tells him.

Sebastian growled, chasing Jim’s fork before he turns to the man cowering in front of them. “You’re in for it, buddy. You and your fucked up friends crossed the wrong criminals. We’re going to make you wish you were never born, and that you never set a hand on those poor little kids. The little girl I found, yeah, she told me all about what you and Reyes did to her, and I promised her I’d bring your disgusting fingers back for her to burn.” Sebastian then turned back to Jim and held up a cream cheese wonton to feed his husband.

Jim ate it happily. Five minutes later, a girl with a brown haired pony tail, a slim figure who didn’t look over the age of 20 years old (actually 29) poked her head through the door. She was holding a medical bag and the plastic apron that one of Jim’s men had handed to her. “Hello? I’m here to meet Jim Moriarty and his husband?” She asks, stepping into the room. Jim grinned, looking over at her, she was younger then he expected.

Sebastian held an eyebrow up at his husband. This girl couldn’t possibly be a doctor. She was far too young and little not to faint at the sight of blood, but if anyone knew how deceiving looks could be, it was Sebastian Moran. “You’ve found us darling.” He replied, holding out his hand. “Sebastian Moran, and this is your boss, Jim Moriarty. Do you know what’s going on? Need us to send Ian over to grab dinner for you before the takeout places close? He’s single by the way.” Sebastian added, teasing the young assistant he and Jim were so fond of.

The girl blushed slightly and looked down for a second, trying not to eye the man in the corner who had taken out a small notepad to write out her order so he could go retrieve it. Rose takes a deep breath, “I was informed by a man outside that all these men are all child rapists?” She asks, looking to Sebastian for conformation. Ian quietly accepted Jim’s order to go and get food for the girl and he started to head to the door. She looked up at him and a blush started rising on her cheeks. “A..Ah. Yes. Italian food if possible?” She asks, putting down her medical bag and slipping on the plastic apron.

Jim looked over at the girl and he smiled. He takes and kisses her hand before he feeds himself another egg roll.

Sebastian was already high on endorphins considering he wanted to giggle at Roses blush. Ian was definitely interested. Perhaps they would have something going by the time they left Houston and Sebastian would be able to add ‘matchmaker’ to his business card. “That and they are helping Reyes, El Jefe (The Boss), traffic the poor kids around the US and who else knows where. This swine got fifteen kids aged 12 to 19 on flights out of Bush Airport before we could stop them, Jim and I think he deserves something special for all his miserable hard work.” He says before turning to Jim, Sebastian prompted, “Boss, where do you want us to start?”

Rose nods, smirking softly and looking at where Ian had been standing. “I’ll let you two go first. I’ll wait until Ian gets back for the time to show off.” She tells them.

Jim smiles, putting down the half eaten egg roll he had been in the middle of eating before he scanned the table for the device he wanted, picking it up. It was a wrench they used for tooth extraction. “If you give me information I want, I won’t let the good doctor and my husband get their hands on your… lower region.” He smiles, looking down at the man strapped to the chair.

The man was rope bound, his wrists tied together and hanging from a hook on the ceiling. He’d already pissed himself and was truly close to shitting himself. “Please, Mr. Moriarty, Please. I’ll tell you anything. Anything you want to know. I didn’t touch those kids, I swear. I just followed Reyes’s orders. I just did my job, Mr. Moriarty.” The man begged as Jim walked forward.

Sebastian sat back, enjoying the show. This little shit actually believed he could satisfy Jim enough to save his balls! The only person with that much talent was Sebastian Moran himself, and no sniveling little baby rapist shit was going to take that place.

Jim grinned, moving back to the table and picking up the knife, walking over to him and standing in front of the man. “How many children in the past year have you trafficked?” He asks, making a small nick on the man’s arm, knowing exactly where to cut to not make him bleed a lot but still sting and hurt.

Rose was watching, leaning against the wall and smirking, she knew some of the men wouldn’t make it because of the damage that the three of them were going to do to these men but she would save as many as she could so they could have fun with them later.

The man screamed as Moran ground salt into the wound Jim had made. “I…I don’t know, but we get ten every Monday…and fifteen every Wednesday. Then a few… a few special orders every few weeks. One or to kids for Reyes’ special clients. Powerful men… Cartel Lords, Arms Dealers, A few Politicians…” The man screamed as he felt another nick. “Men like you, Mr. Moriarty.”

Jim dove the knife under the mans shoulder blade and into the bone. “I AM NOT LIKE REYES SPECIAL CLIENTS!” He shouts, leaving the knife in the bone before he walks back over to the table, picking up the bigger knife, fuming.

Rose hit Sebastian’s arm. “Grab him. He’ll kill him!” She shouts, moving to grab her medical kit. She could tell Jim was very upset by what the man had said.

Sebastian pulled Jim back for a moment as the man whimpered. “Jimmy, Jimmy, calm down. If you want to kill him, I’ll let you go, but if you need more out of him or you want him to suffer without his balls at all… You got to stop and let the doctor fix him up a bit. What do you want, Jimmy? Think really carefully. What do you want to tell Sofia about what you did to the man?”

Jim dropped the knife and he turned into Sebastian’s hold. “I’m not like Reyes special clients…” He whispers into Sebastian’s hold. “I want to tell her how I cut him to the point where he was going to pass out but I made the doctor pump him with adrenaline to keep him awake while I cut off is balls and his dick while he screamed and then I am going to kill him by stuffing it into his mouth and taping his mouth shut.” He whispers.

Rose looked up at that but didn’t stop working. She pulled the knife out and wrapped the wound before she smirked. “Sounds like your in for a treat.” She says, patting the man’s cheek with the blade of the knife.

Sebastian rubbed Jim’s back, soothing the man back to calm. “You’re nothing like them Jimmy. You’re one of the good ones. You save every fucking kid you can find and you get them back to their families or you find them. I’m so proud to be married to you, and that’s why I want to have a kid with you. You’re so fucking good to those kids. I’m gonna let you go know. Tell Dr. Rose when to pump him full of adrenaline and go to town baby. Let me know if I can help.”

Outside the room, Ian’s eye brow raised at the man’s screams. It was somewhat terrifying, just how scary Moriarty and Moran could be, but these bastards deserved it. His phone rang, shit, it was Holende. “Holende, if that kid has a scratch on her face, you’re worse off than a dead man. What the fuck is wrong?”


	2. Meeting the new addition

Rose walked back to the wall when she was finished and she lent against it, it was the same time that Sebastian let go of Jim.

Jim lent down and he picked up the large knife that he had been holding, he walks back to the man and he leaves more nicks on his body as he screamed. “You want to know…” He trials off, turning around and putting the knife down on the card before he pulls the door open more. He had heard something outside, Ian’s voice and the word Holende.

Holende frowns. “I um… I am actually outside of the warehouse with Sofia because she wanted to be with her new daddies and I couldn’t say no because god forbid she tells Jim or Sebastian that I hurt her by not letting her go but she is bleeding from one of the cuts on her legs that she came in with and I need a doctor to check her out. Do you guys have a doctor in there?”

Ian let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, Holende. I’ll bring her to you in a moment. Let me let Moran and Moriarty know what’s up. You keeping her warm? They’ll kill you if she catches the common cold.” He says before he walks to the door where Jim was. “Boss? Sorry to disturb you, but Holende is here. Sofia’s fine but she needs a doctor. Holende found a cut on her left after the blood she was covered in was cleaned up. Mind if I send Dr. Franklin to the Green room to meet them? Or should I call Dr. Salisco?” He asks.

            Jim was a bit concerned by he grinned when he saw the little girl. He hadn’t wanted them to bring the little girl to the warehouse, it was definitely not built to have children inside. He felt all his worry when the young girl was standing next to Holende. “Sebby! Sofia’s here.” He says, looking back at his husband before he was running across the main area and he picked up the little girl who was bundled up with as much of Jim and Sebastian’s warm clothes as Holende could apparently find. He started to strip off the layers of his and Sebastian’s warm clothes. “Lets get these booboos fixed up.” He says, holding her close. His men, never, ever, saw this side of him and he looked at them before “Get back to work.” He snapped at them before he caries her into the green room so Rose could care for her injuries and Jim could see if she would eat something. She was all skin and bones.

            Sebastian smiled indulgently at Jim, happy to see him excited about the little girl who was going to be their new daughter. She was left in a large t-shirt and a pair of leggings Sebastian among the items in her little backpack. She was tiny, underweight but Sebastian was confident that it would correct itself with proper time and care. She didn’t seem scared of Jim, in fact she seemed delighted despite the exhaustion she must have been suffering. “Sofia, Darling, this is Jim. He’s my husband who I told you about.” He says, “He’s making sure those awful men who hurt you never do it to you or anyone else again, and this is Rose. She’s a doctor and she is going to fix that cut that Holende found. Was he a good baby sitter?”

            Ian waited in the back with Holende, doing a better job then his co-worker at hiding the terror he was feeling. He let a chuckle escape his lips at Moriarty’s strange behaviour, it was equally entertaining and disturbing to watch someone that could be so nasty, be so nice to the tiny girl.

            Jim was bouncing her carefully so she wasn’t having to put pressure on her leg, he wanted to make sure it didn’t hurt her.

            Rose grins, she takes her alcohol wipes, explaining to the girl that it would sting and that it would make it all clean before she wiped the skin carefully, wrapping the area on her leg where the cut was with the gaze fro her bag. She then offered the small girl a cherry lollipop she had in her bag.

            Holende looked over at Ian. “How are you not… terrified by this?” He asks softly and under his breath so that Jim and Sebastian wouldn’t hear them.

            Sofia had only known pain since the mean men had come and killed her mommy and daddy. They had owed money and the men told her she had to pay back everything that was owed, but some how, every week, that price kept going up and up and up. These people, the nice man who pulled her out of the closet and his husband who was holding her now, they weren’t pain. It was strange, perhaps it was only a dream or it was like the Little Match Girl story she’d read. Maybe this was heaven, but whatever it was, she didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want to close her eyes and let it disappear even though she was so tired.

            Sofia took a moment to close her eyes before she forced them open again. She was tired, so tired but Dr. Rose, she was really pretty and she made Sofia’s leg feel better and it was all just so nice! Even Holende was funny and he’d given her such yummy milk and cookies. Leaning into Mr. Jim, she opened her mouth for the spicy-sugary chicken her heavy eyes could barely see, but just held to his kind, warm, spicy smelling body. It didn’t make her feel dirty or hurt, just safe and… and loved?

            Jim shifted her in his arms so she wouldn’t get hurt. He rocked her gently and looked down at her exhausted face. “Hey sweetheart, Daddy is gonna go lay you down on the chair but we are going to be there when you wake up alright?” He tells her, gently rubbing her cheek and laying her down on the love seat in the greenroom. He pulled a blanket over her and kissed her forehead gently. He sung her a gentle lullaby and carefully shut the door. He then turned to look at Holende, ordering: “You take care of her, sit with her as she sleeps and when she wakes up bring her to me and Sebastian, she has to know its not the end of the story when she sleeps.” He tells her before he tosses an apron at Ian. “Put on the apron, bring Rose her food, you can torture them with us. I want to make sure she never shows fear in her eyes like before.” He says smirking softly, telling the other men to get back to work before he walked into the room. “I have some dicks to cut off.” Jim mentions, a grin appearing on his face, picking up the knife and looking at it happily.

            Sebastian and Ian followed their shorter companions into the next room, watching Jim artfully use the knife to remove the dying man’s balls in the most painful way possible. Ian held out a pan to collect them as Sebastian selected his own knife to slice off the man’s pitiful dick when they smelled it. The telling scent of shit and piss filling his pants. “Really, this made you shit your pants? What about when Ef Jefe HURT MY LITTLE GIRL?! I’m going to remove this disgusting little appendage as slowly as possible and then I’m going to let my husband here shove it and your balls down your throat until you choke, pig!” He shouted. Slowly, with a serrated blade, Sebastian began slicing through layers of human tissue, laughing as the man begged him to just kill him. Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes, Sebastian jammed the knife where the penis use to sit, twisting it and settling the detached penis in the pan with the man’s balls. “Jim? Are you ready to feed this bastard his dinner?”

            Jim motioned to the doctor who had a syringe of adrenaline in her hand. He watched her inject it into his heart and he used a tool on his tray to open the man’s mouth, changing into a new pair of gloves with greater padding so he actually wouldn’t be touching the disgusting organs. He took the penis and each testicle and he shoved them down the man’s throat before he pulled the metal pieces out of his mouth and he tapped the man’s mouth and nose shut, kicking over the chair to leave him to die. It was a horrible way to die but after what he had done to Sofia, he deserved it. “Okay, onto the next one.” He says, “Someone has to clean my surgical stuff. I have attending paperwork to full out because it sucks to be me.” He says in a sing song voice as he walks out the door and heads towards his office.

            Rose packed her stuff up and smirked, getting up the courage to peck Ian’s cheek before she ran out of the room after Jim.

            Ian looked next to him before he asked his boss, “Moran? Is it wrong that she just gave me a boner from all that torture and then the kiss?” He asks.

            Moran looked to his right and his eyebrow arched. “No, just as long as Dr. Rose there was the reason you got a boner and not my husband. If Jim gave you a boner, I’d have to kill you.” Sebastian replied, moving onto the next room and leaving Ian to clean the equipment alone.

            Ian dutifully and quickly sterilized the equipment and moved it into the next room. The takeout had been finished but there were still eight men and Reyes left to torture. They’d have to be quick if Moran and Moriarty would be done in time before Sofia waking up. In the Green room, he found the new family and Dr. Franklin watching the little girl sleep, Mr. Moriarty (having ignored the pile of files on his desk) was rocking the little girl in his arms and Mr. Moran had wrapped his arms around both of them. It was a heart warming sight, if you could ignore the circumstances and bloodstains that had bled through Moran’s gloves. “Sir? We’re ready for the next one. I’ve gotten West and Nacio taking care of the body.

            Jim nods, laying her back down on the couch and tucking the blanket around her again. “Hush little baby, don’t say a word.” He whispers, kissing her head before motioning for the doctor and his husband to follow him and Ian.

            Rose followed quickly, hand wrapping around Ian’s wrist for a moment and she blushed, “Could I come back to England with you?” She asks, looking up at him. “When you go home with them?”

            Ian was caught off guard, but nodded. “I…I can get you set up in company housing or…or you can stay at my place. Just…Just clear it with the boss, you know? He’ll want to find a different doctor for the Houston Market.”


	3. Bad Parenting?

Carefully, the group tortured the men. They removed their gentiles and gathered information on Reyes sex trafficking ring. Sebastian passed it on to Jim’s private police force to take care of it. From the names of contacts to madams to even how the system operated under their noise for almost four years. Finally, they came to Reyes. Seven men were dead, one was on his way to hell, and two had been castrated, fed their testicles, but had been allowed to live as examples to anyone else who dared to cross Jim Moriarty or disobey his rules. Finally, it was time to see Reyes.

            Jim was exhausted and he was leaning against Sebastian. He was groaning softly as he signed the paperwork that his men were bringing to him even though he wasn’t actually looking at the papers he was signing.

            Rose had slumped down against the wall, exhausted and now getting a tiny bit nauseous, she took a deep breath and she looks at Sebastian.

            Jim groaned softly. “I think we should torture him… but let Sofia kill him… because she gets her revenge on the bad men who hurt her…right? Sounds like a good idea? Or bad idea and I just need to sleep?” He asks.

            Sebastian considered it for a moment. Was it really good parenting to let your seven year old kill a man? Even a man who had tortured her for two years? “I don’t know Jimmy, maybe we should sleep on it. Let Sofia decide what she wants to do? She might not want to see Reyes ever again in her life. What do you say Dr. Rose? If we chop off Reyes’s balls and dick, can you keep him alive for thirty minutes so we can let Sofia make a choice? Clean him up enough to keep the blood loss from being so traumatic?”

            Rose nods. “Yea, I can keep him alive long enough… Are you just going to cut off his balls and his dick?” She asks, holding Ian’s hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

            Jim frowns slightly, “It all depends on what he says.” He grins, letting out a laugh that was dark and horrifying.

            Reyes had been chained to his hook for four hours, screaming for help and his voice now raw. Finally, Moriarty came in, his arms numb and almost blue from hanging for so long. Crying, he pleaded, “Senior Moriarty, I’m so sorry. This is all just a misunderstanding. My men, they framed me! I would never hurt a child. I am a good employee, Senior Moriarty. You know I always deliver my shipments on time, I only bake the good drugs. You know I’m an honest businessman.”

            Sebastian was disgusted with the man. Trying to weasel his way out of death. Pulling Jim close, he whispered in his ear, “Jimmy, Sofia said he has a birthmark on his left inner thigh. It’s shaped like Florida. Catch him in his lie.”

            Jim rubbed his cheeks and face slightly. “You know, it’s amazing what people say when they’re so close to death…” He trails off, picking up one of the bigger knives and slitting the pants on his left pant leg, pushing it open to reveal the birthmark. “Hmm. Hmm. Naughty, Naughty. I don’t like liars.” He says, pausing his sing song. “And I hate liars who smear my good name through the mud by associating me with child pedophilia and trafficking in children!” He growls out.

            Rose smirked, leaning against the wall and watching them quietly.

            Reyes nearly crapped himself as the knife brushed over his junk. “What…what are you talking about Senior Moriarty?! I swear, I’m not lying to you! Please, Senior Moriarty, I’ll do anything you need. I’ll get you names or help you stop those monsters. Please, just let me go!”

            Ian was getting sick to his stomach. This asswipe had tortured children and betrayed the more feared criminal in the world. Did he really think _he_ deserved mercy?

            Watching the man beg, Sebastian changed his mind. He had no problem letting Sofia kill the man if she wanted to.

            Jim froze, pulling back and walking to the door as if he was going to be showing the man mercy but he handed the knife to the doctor.

            Rose smirked and took a step towards the man. “Well Hello.” She practically purrs out. “Now, shut up so I can tell you a little story.” She says, leaving a nick on his arm to get him to shut up. “I have a…particular back story and I know exactly how those children that you tortured and forced to have sex with you, probably until they bled, weather it was from you forcefully fucking their mouths and breaking their jaws or even worse, taking away one of the things that normal society deems so sacred. You are worse then shit.” She says, leaving four knife nicks on his legs, identical on both sides before she left four nicks along the sides of his stomach, none were even bleeding that much. Though it hurt like a bitch.

            Ian felt even more sick. Had…Had someone done that to Rose?! Shit, he was going to find them, hog tie them, and drop them at her doorstep so she could cut them up herself! Fuck, he was moving to fast again, wasn’t he? He needed to slow down, whatever was developing between them might not be so deep for Rose.

            Sebastian slid to the floor and made room for his exhausted husband between his legs. Wrapping his larger limbs around the genius, he whispered into his ear, “Let’s clean him up and offer to let Sofia kill him. I’m sure she understands death, and she’s entitled to his. We’ll present her with a knife, a syringe, and a chance to push him off the roof. What do you say, Jimmy?”

Jim lent back into the touch and he nods. “Yes.” He whispers softly into Sebastian’s skin.

Rose left cuts all over the man’s body, they looked like little porcupines had gotten a hold of him. “You will never hurt us, ever again.” She says, cutting the small lines along his arms before she walked over to Ian and collapsed into his arms carefully.

Jim frowned, “He doesn’t look like he’s bleeding, lets go get her.” He says, pushing himself up to stand.

Sebastian gathered a syringe of highly concentrated HCl, a clean knife, and a hammer. Placing them on a silver tray and covering them with a towel, he joined Jim and watched his husband explained the situation to Sofia.

Sofia looked up at her new daddies. Daddy Jim had gently woke her up and asked her if she knew what death was. She nodded, “It’s what happened to Mommy and Daddy, and my abuela. They’re in heaven now, like the Little Match Girl and my friend Santiago… he was my best friend before Senior Reyes hurt him to much… It’s also what happened to Luciano, Chavez, Marquez, and Gomez, but they weren’t very nice and I don’t think they deserve heaven.”

Jim paused for a moment, pulling her onto his lap and gently rocking her back and forth. “Well, when a person isn’t very nice and hurts little boys and girls, they are sent to a very bad place instead of heaven.” He says softly. “So… Your papa and I were wondering if you would like to send the bad man away… the one who hurt you.” He says, petting her hair down. “If not, it’s alright. I will send him away instead… slowly and painfully but we wanted to know if you wanted to do it…”

Rose was leaning against Ian, tilting her head up at him and smirking. “You got a boner from when I was torturing those men. That’s sweet.” She purred out.

Sofia considered Jim for a moment, and turned to look for Sebastian’s approval as well. Both were encouraging and so nice… it didn’t seem like a trick. Like when Senior Reyes got her in a trouble for eating sweets. “I…Mr. Moriarty, I…I know its bad, but I want to help you send them to the bad place. He, He just hurt me so much to be here. I… will help me please? I don’t know what to do, but I want him to hurt like he made me hurt today…”

Ian did his best to support the exhausted doctor. “Well, I’m happy to flatter you.” The young man drawled, ordering one of his men to bring a chair for the woman. “I’ll be happy to go get stuff for you at any moment you would like.”

Jim nods and he shifts her in his arms, putting her on his hip so he could carry her easier. “Of course I will help you send the bad man to the bad place.” He says, looking over at Sebastian before motioning for the man to walk towards Reyes room. Jim carries her inside. “He is trapped, so he can’t hurt you but we still have to send him to the bad place.”

Rose grins softly, leaning up and pecking him on the lips. “I will ask Jim about coming back to England with you. He is the one who controls my identity right now…so.” She says, pushing herself up and refusing the chair. “We have to go make sure Jim’s needs medically are satisfied.”

Before entering view of Reyes, Sebastian held out the silver tray to Sofia. “Darling, these are tools to help you send the bad man to the bad place. The knife is messy, if you don’t like blood, I’d suggest the syringe. It will burn his veins slowly and painfully from the inside out until the pain is to much and his body shuts down. You could also try the hammer, or we can take you up to the roof and you can push him off the edge of the building.”

Reyes was still whimpering as Ian accepted the tray from Moran. The little girl had chosen the knife and the syringe, and her fathers were putting her in an over sized plastic apron. Kicking Reyes to stop his whimpering, he turned to Rose. “I’ll ask to stay here in Houston if Jim needs you here.” Ian tells her. “I’m not all that important and I think he could use some help making sure his drug market isn’t intertwining itself in the sex trade again.”

Jim smiled, looking at Sofia and smiling softly. “You can do what you want to him with the knife and inject the syringe. That’s what I would do.” He tells her, “Because if he experiences the pain from the syringe and the knife at the same time, he won’t react to the knife because his body will be focused on the pain from the syringe and there will be no satisfaction.” He explains, the biology of why she should use the knife first was only the first lesson.

Rose blushed slightly, nodding. “If he needs me here then I will stay but he has another doctor in the area… so its not like I’m that needed.” She tells him, leaning up against him, but this time it was not exhaustion but liking the closeness.

Ian looked Rose over carefully. “Rose, Jim hates Dr. Salisco, that’s why he’s in the Houston market. This is the toughest part of the Empire to handle. Anyways, Jim will probably want you in England. He’ll need a doctor for Sofia and he likes you. That bastard hates doctors. He threatens to kill Salisco every chance he gets and Moran actually stabbed the last London doctor for, and I quote, ‘being a perverted prick’.”

Sofia nodded up at Jim and sucked in a breath of air. She knew what to do with a knife. The bad man had let his friends use one on her often enough when she ‘misbehaved’.

Sebastian had one of the goons lower Reyes to his knees in front of Sofia. “Maria! Mija (My daughter = notes.), tell the nice men how good I am to you. Tell them how much daddy loves you! You don’t want to be in trouble when they find out you’re lying to them Maria!”

Sofia let out an unholy scream before she jammed the knife into his eyeball. It was sharp and painful for Reyes, but not nearly long enough to damage his brain. Sofia then attempted to pull it out but it had been wedged between bone and her skinny arms were useless. Turning to Jim, she asked. “Please Mr. Moriarty, can you get it? I didn’t mean to use it there! And I promise, he’s the one lying. My daddy was stupid but he was nice and funny he wasn’t using Senior Reyes’s stuff…” She started to hiccup as tears fell, she managed to add. “He, my daddy, he tried to protect me. He hid me under the bed!”

Jim pulled the knife out easily, as he did he made sure to cut Reyes’ cheek to bring on more pain before he bent down and he kissed her head. “I’m sure your daddy was a very nice man when he wasn’t on the stuff.” He says, holding her close and letting her cry into his shoulder.

Sebastian got the feeling that Jim hadn’t been talking about Sofia’s father but his own. And he wanted to rip apart the man because of it, but he had promised to let Sofia do it so he took a step back to let her.

Rose watched, having had to cover her ears when Sofia screamed. “I will go where he tells me then. I have a friend who would be able to handle the Houston market if I went over to England and they wanted to kill Dr. Salisco.” She says.

Ian nodded and let his hand find Rose’s to squeeze. “I… You’re really awesome. It’s not everyday you meet a nice girl in this world.”

Hoping to avoid a messy child, Sebastian wheeled a cart over to Sofia. Rose had neutered Reyes almost an hour earlier, his pants zipped back up only to protect Sofia from any triggers, but that didn’t stop the young Sofia from plunging three knives into the same region. Turning back to the men next to her, she called, “Mr. Moriarty? I think I’m done. Can you help me with the needle now?”

Jim nods, helping her inject the needle into his skin before he pulled her into his arms. “Hey, don’t call me Mr. Moriarty, okay Sofia? Call me Daddy.” He whispers, kissing her cheeks. He kicked Reyes over as he turned around to look at Sebastian and everyone else who was there. “I think we are done here. We can just let the acid take its course and have the clean up crews take care of it.” He says, carrying the little girl carefully.

Sofia cried a little. Mr. Moran had promised her no one would ever hurt her again, but only in Daddy’s arms did she start to believe it. Soon enough she’d be asleep and nothing sounded better at the moment.

Sebastian said good night to Ian and Rose, requesting their presence at brunch the next morning before he followed his family to the waiting town car. In the car, he slid next to his husband and kissed the man’s cheek. The girl’s eyes were fighting to stay awake, and some blood had stained her clothes, hands and face, but that was easily corrected with a wash cloth.

“Are you sure Jimmy? Are you sure we’re ready for this?”

“I can’t think of any other better way to start our new life together.”


End file.
